


Keeping watch

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [38]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Inktober, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: "I believe that an enemy is coming from far away..."-- Justice League.Batman, standing sentry; for last year's inktober.
Series: Artwork [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Keeping watch

**Author's Note:**

> drawn from a Justice League promotional still. Oh how I adore BatFleck. I can't wait for Snyder's Justice League :)

**Keeping watch**

****

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not 100% happy with this, but I tried to really lean into the "comic" style with the ink... and I probably put more effort into the gargoyle than I did Batman... oops.


End file.
